


Ties that Hold Us Together

by coldmornings



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, just lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmornings/pseuds/coldmornings
Summary: Lio has a horrible time at a government run event.





	Ties that Hold Us Together

Lio tugs at his collar, the starched fabric dragging uncomfortably against his neck. Following the end of what the media called the “Mass Burnout,” he and Burning Rescue worked tirelessly to help ex-burnish find homes and deal with the immense damage to buildings in Promepolis. It was in the middle of all this that the city government decided to host a stupid ceremony to gift them Medals of Honor. It takes place in Promepolis’s esteemed Foresight Hall Ballroom—miraculously untouched by flames—complete with a photo op, important guests, and the only reason Lio agreed to come, dinner. So Lio and the rest of Burning Rescue are basically forced to stay here until they’re called outside to receive their awards from government officials that Lio wants nothing to do with. Also, the thought of mingling with the rich snobs who would’ve spat in the face of a Burnish just days ago makes him want to hurl. 

This is ridiculous. Lio is already sweating under the heat of the chandeliers. He hates the artificial glamour of City Hall and its huge, useless ballrooms, the over-polished floors and the shiny shoes that stand on it. How can he proudly accept a Medal of Honor in front of the whole city while his people are out in the streets, suffering?

Aina shoots him a sympathetic look in passing as she’s being pulled away by Heris to talk science with a group of people he doesn’t know. A waiter passes by with champagne balanced on a silver platter, and Lio snatches a flute and promptly takes a gulp. Anything to distract him from this mess. He casts a cursory glance across the Hall and sees Varys, Remi, Lucia and Ignis chatting in the corner, but he’s still a little awkward with them and doesn’t feel comfortable butting into their conversation. Another gulp of champagne. Lio feels his lips start to tremble and suppresses the urge to bite them. One more gulp and the glass is empty.

God, where  _ is  _ he?

Just as Lio is about to spin on his heel and abandon the event altogether the double doors slam open and a booming voice blasts across the length of Foresight Hall.

“HELLO I’M GALO THYMOS! SORRY I’M LATE!”

A hesitant applause starts up at the sight of the disheveled man standing in the doorway, arms thrown open in excitement. Despite the noise, Lio can feel himself relaxing slightly at the sight of Galo’s bright grin. Galo spots him immediately and strides over, smile never leaving his face.

“Lio, you’ll never believe what just happened on my way here—there was a  _ puppy _ —” And that’s all Lio hears because he’s so relieved Galo is  _ here  _ that he can’t focus on anything else.

Well, almost.

“Galo,” he cuts off Galo in the middle of his story about that  _ adorable  _ snickerdoodle, “what the fuck is that?”

“What’s what? So anyways, it’s like, lying on its back and kicking its feet—” Lio gestures at the knotted mess around Galo’s neck.

“Your tie...why does it look like that?” Galo puffs out his chest proudly at the question.

“I  _ knew  _ you would appreciate the print. The flame design represents my burning sou—” Lio feels bad cutting him off again, but he can’t let his friend embarrass himself (more than he already will, what with that pattern) on national television when they go up to receive their medals.

“Galo. When they say tie, they don’t literally mean...that.”

“I look HOT.”

“You’re a hot mess,” Lio deadpans, reaching up to fix it. Galo snorts but doesn’t argue, resting his chin on top of Lio’s hair. When it’s clear the tie won’t be fixed in a second, idle hands find their way to Lio’s waist. 

Lio can feel the tips of his ears turning red. 

Whatever Galo did to his tie makes it impossible to unravel, and Lio grumbles as Galo replaces his chin with his nose in his hair.

“Don’t get snot in my hair, moron.”

“Your shampoo smells good,” Galo mumbles, eyes closed. Lio’s face turns as red as the pizza sauce Galo got all over his stupid face the other day. His stupid, dumb, adorable face that never stops smiling. He groans inwardly—he still can’t pinpoint their relationship with each other—their casual intimacy suggests something more than friendship, but the two of them have a reaction to emotional talk that’s on par with the plague. 

Lio finally gets the damn tie unraveled and smooths the fabric one more time before tying it correctly.

Galo’s nose is still in his hair.

“I’m done, Galo. Get off of me.” Lio pulls away, but Galo does not, hands still on his waist. Their eyes meet, and Galo is wearing an expression unlike anything Lio’s seen before.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Galo says, softly, “about our kiss.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” mutters Lio, trying his hardest to detach Galo’s strong arms, “I was dying and you gave me CPR.” A man at the front of the ballroom holding a microphone announces that there are ten minutes before the awards ceremony, and that the awardees should start to head outside. 

“We should get going,” Lio says, struggling a little harder, but Galo ignores him, arms clamped around his hips.

“Please, let me talk!”

Lio feels panic threatening to overtake him. He can’t talk about this right now. He can’t.

“I felt something,” Galo blurts, “When I kissed you. It was more than just saving a friend. I wanted—I don’t know! I wanted something more. When I said it was the first time I lit a fire it was also—it wasn’t just—” Galo is breathing heavily, unable to find the words. 

But Lio knows. He knows because he feels the exact same. He’s scared of the way Galo sets him aflame, scared of the way that Galo makes him feel comfortable, like he’s at home even when he’s not. Most of all, he’s scared that someday, Galo will decide that he wants nothing to do with Lio. But the earnest expression in Galo’s eyes tell him otherwise.You don’t have to be scared, they say. I’m here for you.

The chatter around them fades until Lio can hear nothing but their uneven breaths. He knows what they both want to say, but he never expected to be the first to say it.

“I love you.”

Galo’s eyes widen and there’s a huge inhale before his face splits into a huge grin, his body positively vibrating with energy.

“YEAH! THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I--” Lio silences him with a kiss, pulling him forward by his tie. Galo is shocked motionless for a second before his arms fully wrap around Lio, returning the kiss enthusiastically. 

Lio is weightless. Literally. Galo has lifted him off the ground.

They kiss for what seems like an eternity before Lio realizes where they are, and pulls away suddenly. A glass shatters in the distance, and they both look up to see an incredulous, open mouthed crowd. Lio catches a glimpse of Aina smiling with a thumbs-up and Heris clapping, comically emotionless. The rest of Burning Rescue have varying degrees of  _ ah, I knew it _ on their faces. When Remi smirks and raises his glass in a mock celebratory gesture, Something snaps in Lio and he decides, fuck it.

Galo doesn’t have time to protest before Lio is yanking him through the double doors and down the street. Then they’re laughing, breathless and giddy. Lio doesn’t need a medal to tell him he’s working hard for his city. He doesn’t need a rich government official to give him approval. He’s got Galo right there next to him. Galo, who constantly sees the best in people, even when they’ve hurt him. Galo, who never gives up. Galo, who only gives back.

And he loves him.

A lot. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! I’m really emotional over them. All the time.


End file.
